Komplexe
=Komplexe Gefühlswelt= Miyavi gibt offen zu, viele Komplexe im Laufe seines Lebens gehabt zu haben oder zu haben. Er beschreibt es, dass er hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst hatte und häufig mit sich selbst unzufrieden war; dass er der Ansicht war, als wenn die Dinge in einem bestimmten Weg erfolgen müssten. Hier nun einige Beispiele, gegliedert von seiner Jugend bis zu seiner Erwachsenenzeit. Da es viel um Miyavis Gedanken und Gefühle geht, sind viele Beispielzitate aus dem FREEWORLD Interview eingebracht. In der Kindheit Auf die Frage, ob ihn als Kind irgendetwas ärgerlich stimmen konnte oder ob er gegen etwas rebellierte, antwortete Miyavi sehr umfangreich. Er beschreibt es als'' "Es war mehr ein Komplex als eine Rebellion."'' und führt bereits oben genanntes als Beispiel dafür an. Es gab eine Zeit in seiner Kindheit, in der er keinen Fußball spielte. Zu der Zeit stellte er sich nach eigener Aussage vor, dass ihn jemand filmte (aus überirdischer/göttlicher Sicht) und er diesen 'Film' sehen würde, würde er eines Tages sterben. Aus diesem Grund begann er darüber nachzudenken, wie er selbst sein wollte und sollte. Als Miyavi zum Fußball kam, gingen die Gedanken weiter. Besonders als er nach Hyogo umzog. Er beschreibt seinen Wohnort als neu gebautes Wohngebiet wie im Manga „Soil“ von Atsushi Kaneko. Es gab "nichts" um das Wohngebiet herum und er musste jeden Morgen über Berge eine Stunde lang zur Schule laufen. Zu der Zeit spielte er in seiner Freizeit nur Fußball. Das brachte ihn auch dazu, Zweifel daran zu hegen, ob das für ihn das Richtige war. Er hinterfragte sich, ob er wirklich sein ganzes Leben an diesem Ort verbringen wollte. Auf die Frage hin, ob ihn ein Trauma so viele Komplexe haben ließ und ihn dazu brachte, so viel nachzudenken, verneinte er. Miyavi antwortete darauf sogar: "Kann mich an keines erinnern. Ich war mehr dabei, ein Trauma zu kreieren." In der Jugendzeit Nachdem Miyavi den Fußball als einzigen Lebensinhalt verlor, stürzte er ab und begann Diebstähle und Schlägereien, bevor er zur Gitarre kam. Auch, als sein Senpai verstarb, warf ihn dies zurück. Erneut dachte er nach, was für ihn das richtige sei, ehe er kurzfistig nach Tokyo aufbrach. Durch einen Freund stieß er dann zu Due'le quartz. In seiner Zeit bei Due'le quartz Auch in seiner Zeit bei seiner ersten Band war Miyavi nicht immer zufrieden und litt teilweise wieder stark unter seinen Komplexen und Gedanken. Mit 17 trat er der Band bei, indem sie anfänglich nur gemeinsam jammten. Er sagt, er hatte Zweifel. Miyavi hielt die anderen nur für "mäßig" und nicht so gut, gibt aber auch zu, zu der Zeit sicher nicht anders gewesen zu sein. Dennoch begann er sie sehr zu mögen als Personen. Zitat: "Sie waren 3,4,5 Jahre älter als ich, und ich dachte, es hat irgendwas damit zu tun, dass ich jemanden verloren hatte, dem ich wirklich vertrauen konnte. Es hat sich sehr behaglich angefühlt. Sie waren herzlich und ich fühlte mich willkommen. Und ich wollte bei ihnen sein. Das ist, wie es begann."'' Als sie dann eine Indieband waren und bereits eine CD hatten, wuchsen Miyavis Zweifel erneut. Er beschreibt, dass zu einer Zeit, in der sie Lieder aufnahmen, der Unterschied zwischen seinen Idealen und der Realität mehr und mehr wuchsen. Er wollte die Nummer 1 in der Welt sein, Zitat: "Solange ich spielte, wollte ich Nummer 1 sein, in den Billboards US Charts, nicht den Oricon Japan Charts. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das war, was ich wollte." Er bekam jedoch nicht, was er wollte und realisierte, wenn er fortführen würde, was er tat, er niemals an sein Ziel gelangen würde. Dieser innere Konflikt begleitete ihn sehr lange. Zitat: "Umso größer der Unterschied zwischen dem was du tust und dem was du tun willst ist, umso mehr leidest du offenbar. Als wenn dein Geist und dein Körper separat voneinander wären. Was ich sagte und was ich tat waren zwei verschiedene Dinge." Da er dachte, dass dies nicht gut für ihn sei, entschied er, dass es besser sei, wenn er sterben würde. Zitat: "Natürlich gab es Wendungen, die alles drehten und die so die Oberhand gewannen. Ich fühlte mich schuldig mir gegenüber, schuldig gegenüber anderen Leuten und das brachte mich dazu, zu entscheiden, zu sterben." '' Nach eigener Aussage dauerten diese Gedanken ca. 2 Jahre an. Selbstmordgedanken Miyavi kümmerte sich um die Aufnahmen, schrieb Lyrics und Lieder, stellte die Tonhöhe ein, brachte es in die aufgenommenen Daten. Er schlief vor dem Computer, aß, nur um dann weiter zu arbeiten. Seiner Meinung nach bemerkte er irgendwann, dass die anderen Bandmitglieder alles leicht hinnahmen, während er sich wirklich Mühe gab und hart am Weiterkommen arbeitete. Er begann nachzudenken, ob es für ihnen einen Grund gab, auf diese Weise weiterzuleben. Helle Momente gab es für ihn, in denen er spürte, wie stark seine Band oder er selbst unterstützt wurde. Er war den Fans dankbar, auch wenn es noch nicht viele, seiner Meinung nach aber schon eine bedeutende Anzahl, waren. Solche Momente brachten ihn dazu, sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich zerrissen, wurde depressiver und entschied sich, zu sterben. Jedoch kam er von den Gedanken auch wieder ab. Zitat: ''"Aber dann konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte nichts tun. Aber selbst wenn ich nichts tat, konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht stoppen." Miyavi sprach damals mit seinem Chef von der Produktionsfirma der ihm riet, sich eine Pause zu nehmen und erst einmal wegzugehen. Okinawa Miyavi wollte ursprünglich nach Übersee, hatte jedoch keinen Reisepass. Da ihm Okinawa als am Nähsten an Übersee erschien, entschied er sich, dorthin zu gehen. Er ließ sich von einem Taxifahrer an irgendeinen Strand fahren von dem er bis heute nicht weiß, welcher es war. Am Strand beobachtete er zuerst einige Leute, ehe er zu lesen begann. Zitat: "Ich las verschiedene Literatur, aber egal was ich las, ich sah immer nur das Negative. Ich war ratlos und entschied, zum Hotel zu gehen. Allerdings waren zu der Zeit die Banken (zwischen Tokyo und Okinawa) noch nicht verbunden, und als ich versuchte Geld abzuheben, ließen sie mich nicht." ''Miyavi entschied sich also dafür, am Strand zu schlafen. Als er nachts aufwachte, juckte sein ganzer Körper, weshalb er auf eine öffentliche Toilette ging und bemerkte, dass seine Nase stark geschwollen war. Dieser Umstand brachte ihn wieder zum lachen. Zurück am Strand wurde er von einem Angehörigen der Militätbasis angeschrien: "go home!", was er aber nur damit beantworten konnte, dass er keines habe. Auch sein erstes Tattoo („Tenjo Tenga Yuiga Dokuson“ - ‚Ich bin mein eigener Herr, in Himmel und auf Erden‘) entstand zu der Zeit. Diese Umstände und weitere Begebenheiten auf Okinawa brachten Miyavi dazu, loszulassen und umzudenken. Er entschied für sich, doch lieber weiterzuleben. Umdenken Miyavi beschrieb es folgendermaßen, was nach dem Stechen seines Tattoos geschah: ''"Ich realisierte, dass ich mich an erste Stelle setzen musste. Da sind andere um uns herum und natürlich ist es wichtig, deren Gefühle zu respektieren, aber du musst zuerst dich selbst lieben, um jemand anderes lieben zu können. Also wie wollte ich leben? Ich hatte zuerst auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden. Stellte alles andere zurück. Und alles was ich tun wollte, war, die Gitarre zu spielen. Ich wollte in der Welt dafür anerkannt werden, und ich würde daran arbeiten, weil das es war, wie ich so andere glücklich machen würde. Und das war die Antwort, zu der ich kam. Bekam mein Tattoo, ging zurück, sprach mit den anderen Mitgliedern darüber." ''Er verkündete ihnen seine Entscheidung zu leben und entschuldigte sich, sagte aber auch, dass sie reden müssten, weil er so nicht weitermachen wolle. Miyavi wollte raus aus Suginami-ku, wo sie zu der Zeit waren. Er wollte nicht nur dort bekannt werden. All das besprach er mit seiner Band, jedoch merkte er bald, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die alte Routine zurückfielen. Die Band sprach erneut über ihre und Miyavis Ziele, bevor sie sich dann doch auflösten. Solozeit Am Tag nach der Bandauflösung machte Miyavi sein Solodebüt. Zu Beginn war er nach eigener Aussage ängstlich, da er zuvor nie alleine gesungen und alleine im Mittelpunkt gestanden habe. Er trat in der ausverkauften Shibuya Public Hall auf, wo er von einer starken Supportband begleitet wurde, Zitat: ''"Es kam so, dass die Crew mit X-Japan zusammengearbeitet hatte, der Bühnenmanager kannte Typen wie Yoshiki, und alles war ganz extravagant, die Supportmitglieder waren Shinya von Luna Sea, Chirolyn am Bass, Pata von X-Japan und Luke von Seikima II, und ich an den Vocals. Es war wie „Ich bin nicht würdig“." Als Miyavi seinen Solomusikalischen Stil kreiirte, kamen ihm erneut Zweifel: "...Und ich wunderte mich, was ich tun sollte. Ich beschäftigte mich mit 7-saitigen Gitarren. Allerdings gibt es viele Typen, die das auch tun. Aber ich machte mein Solodebüt und spielte eine Zeit lang nicht viel Gitarre. Ich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Singen, also fokusierte ich mich mehr auf das Singen. Wenn ich im Begriff war, ein Sänger zu sein, das Publikum würde zuerst mit meinem Gesang glücklich sein. Also nahm ich eine Pause von der Gitarre, um mich auf das Singen zu fokussieren. Jeden Tag von Abends bis Morgens übte ich und übte ich, immer wieder, hatte dabei Gedanken von Selbstzweifeln, aber ich machte weiter und weiter. Und dann kam ich zu einem Punkt, an dem ich mich selbst mit meinem Singen ausdrücken konnte und es war in Ordnung, zur Gitarre zurückzugehen. Zur selben Zeit dachte ich darüber nach, weltweit zu gehen. Ich dachte darüber nach, Elemente vom Shamisen in mein Gitarrenspiel zu packen. Das war, als sich die Slapping Methode bei mir entwickelte." Kinder und Familie Seine Kinder haben viel verändert, so auch seine Denkweise. Er antwortete im FREEWORLD Interview: "Im Grunde wächst deine Zeit die du hast doppelt, weil jemand mit deiner DNA... Ja, ein Kind mit deiner DNA lebt weiter, selbst nach deinem Tod. Es ist, als würde deine Zukunft eine längere Zeitspanne bekommen. Und deine Verantwortung in Richtung Zukunft wächst ebenfalls mehr, und deine Verantwortung gegenüber den Aktionen die du tust ebenso." In dem FREEWORLD Interview wurde er auch gefragt, ob er sich um seine Familie sorgt, da das Pflichtgefühl wächst, nun auch diese versorgen zu müssen. Miyavi meinte, er habe auch immer solche Gedanken, dass er sich eben auch um die Versorgung seiner Familie kümmern müsse, gleichzeitig verfolgt er aber auch weiter seine (musikalischen) Träume, da ihn eben seine Familie unterstütze: ''"In anderen Worten, sie sind diejenigen, die es möglich machen. Gut, du weißt nie was mal passieren wird, aber in diesem Verlauf, wenn ich wirklich entscheiden müsste, Ich würde es vorziehen, die Kinder zu beschützen. Im Allgemeinen bin ich ein ‚Alles oder Nichts‘-Mann, aber wenn ich die Hälfte von mir selbst aufgeben müsste, Ich würde es aufgeben für meine Kinder. Natürlich würde ich zögern, und wahrscheinlich würde ich es bevorzugen nicht aufzugeben, aber ich würde es tun." '' Sich von seiner Plattenfirma zu trennen und selbstständig zu werden mit J-Glam war für ihn nicht leicht, doch er hatte das Gefühl, seinen eigenen Weg gehen zu müssen: "''Nicht, als wenn ich eine Stimme von oben gehört hätte, aber als meine älteste Tochter Lovelie geboren wurde, war es, als gäbe sie mir einen kleinen Tritt in den Rücken. Es war, als würde sie sagen, „Daddy, mach es!“ Das war, als ich 27 war. In der Situation zu stecken, welche mäßig für mich war, aber ich hatte ein stetes Einkommen und ich war gut bekannt, und hatte keine Unannehmlichkeiten, da war Stabilität, und ich kann nicht sagen es gab keinen Spaß, aber da war keine Leidenschaft.. Also was wenn 10, 20 Jahre vergingen, die Kinder wachsen auf und andere fragen sie „Was macht dein Vater?“ Und ich will nicht, dass sie antworten muss „Was auch immer“. Ich will, dass sie stolz ist und das sie sagen kann „Mein Vater tut dies und das, und: ist er nicht fantastisch?“ Und ich denke, sie würde das gern sagen. Das ist, wie ich mich sicherlich fühlen würde. Ich meine, sie hat meine DNA, also bin ich mir fast sicher, sie wird so denken. Das ist also der Grund, warum ich die Entscheidungen traf die ich eben traf, in einer Weise habe ich die Idee, ihnen etwas zu bieten also beiseite getan, ich meine, wenn wir nur danach schauen würden in Japan erfolgreich zu sein, ich würde nicht mit einem Drummer in Shorts reisen, die ganze Zeit verschwitzt und bedeckt mit Schmutz sein. Wir könnten nett angezogen sein und halb-herzig spielen, und da gäbe es auch einen Markt dafür. Nicht das es schlecht ist, aber es wäre komplett anders. Das wäre nichts für mich. Weil wenn du mich fragen würdest: das ist nicht, wie ein Samurai ist. Und bei all der Ernsthaftigkeit, ich versuche mich selbst von dieser Art zu denken zu differenzieren. Aber wenn es zu einer Entscheidung kommen müsste, wenn mein Kind sterben würde, genau dann und dort, ich würde mir den Arm abtrennen um sie zu schützen. Oder eher, ich würde stattdessen sterben. Ich bin willens, das für sie zu tun, aber bis dahin will ich weiter Gitarre spielen."' ' Rampenlicht Miyavi gibt unumwunden zu, dass er im Rampenlicht stehen will. Auf Nachfrage, warum dem so sei, antwortete er: "Es fühlt sich gut an. Das ist, wo ich hingehöre. ... aber manchmal wundere ich mich wirklich, ob ich ein Mensch bin. Was, wenn ich tatsächlich aus dem All bin? Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Ich meine, natürlich bin ich ein Mensch, wir sitzen hier und haben ''diese Unterhaltung. Aber wenn da ein Ding ist, dass du tun könntest, abgesehen von deinem Ego, Selbstwertgefühl, wie eine Mission, wenn du as Gesamtbild anschaust, und die kurze Zeit die du auf dieser Erde bist, vielleicht gibt es eine Pflicht die du erfüllen sollst, als kleiner Teil eines großen Ganzen an Dingen, wie ein Uhrwerk. Und wenn du deine Bestimmung erfüllt hast, musst du dich gut fühlen. Für mich könnte das das Spielen auf der Bühne sein, oder ein Filmshoot, oder in Roppongi zu sein." '' Ängste Auf die Frage, ob er Ängste habe, gab er zu, dass er diese sicherlich habe und jeden Morgen damit konfrontiert werden würde. Im FREEWORLD Interview fragte der Interviewer ihn u.a. auch, ob er Stimmen höre, die ihm sagen würden "Warum tust du das?" oder "Vielleicht wirst du sowieso versagen". Miyavi bejahte dies und antwortete auf die Frage, wie er damit umgehe, dass er diesen Stimmen dankt, aber auch sagt, dass sie still sein sollen. Er gab zu, auch große Unsicherheiten verspürt zu haben, als er das erste Mal nach Tokyo kam. Erklärungsversuche für seine Komplexe Auf die Frage hin, ob er sich erklären könne, woher solche Gedanken kommen könnten, weil ihn der Unterschied zwischen Idealen und Realität dazu brachten, über Selbstmord nachzudenken, sagte Miyavi: "Ich denke, eines der Anfangsgründe ist „Power“." ''Er sucht eine Erklärung in seiner Herkunft und sprach über die Geschichte seines Vaters und seiner Großeltern und dass er lange nicht wusste, dass er indirekt Halbkoreaner ist. Miyavi: ''"Aber nun ist mir bewusst, dass da dieses Blut durch meine Venen fließt. Und es ist schwer in Worten auszudrücken, aber ich fühle, dass die Art wie ich mich in Dinge vertiefe, auf gewisse Weise von diesem Teil von mir kommt." '' Weiterhin sagte er: ''" Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das deine Frage beantwortet.. Aber zum Beispiel sagte ich, ich hatte keine traumatischen Erlebnisse, aber die Vorstellung dies nicht zu haben, verursachte Unsicherheit in mir. Ich meine ich war privilegiert, aber nicht zu privilegiert, aber es war nicht, als wäre ich stattdessen zweitklassig. Wenn ich weiter auf diese Weise leben würde, könnte ich so weiter machen, ohne jegliches Leiden zu kennen, in der beschützten Umwelt. Und ich hatte meine Zweifel daran." Umgang, Bewältigung und Überwinden von negativen Gedanken Auf die Frage hin, wie er mit seinen Ängsten und Zweifeln umgehe und sie überwindet, antwortete Miyavi, dass er es von Natur aus in sich habe, sie zu überwinden. Miyavi: "...es ist einfach, wie wenn du dir selbst vorstellst, wie du etwas überwindest, oder ein Ziel erreichst oder dorthin zu kommen, wo du hinwillst. Und wenn du dich selbst in diesem Zustand vorstellst, werden die Vorfreude und Aufregung so groß, dass es die Ängste und Sorgen überwältigt. Natürlich gibt es tief im Inneren Ängste, Risikos einzugehen, oder Gefühle der Besorgnis, aber die Gefühle die davon kommen das alles zu überwinden und den Traum zur Realität werden zu lassen... auf eine Art und Weise ist das hoch. Das ist, warum ich instinktiv diesen Weg gewählt habe. Klar ist es riskant und ich habe Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht, und ich mache vielleicht noch mehr Fehler in der Zukunft und belaste vielleicht eine Menge Leute, aber all das zusammengesetzt ist, wer ich bin oder auch: das ist meine Rolle. Das ist, warum ich versuche zu tun was ich kann, warum ich mich Herausforderungen stelle."' Seine Tattoos helfen ihm jedoch ebenfalls. Miyavi zu den New Strait Times auf die Frage, da er viele Tattoos habe, ob er von sich selbst besessen sei: "Ich bin eine unsichere Person. Und ich bin nicht stark. Ich habe immer Probleme mit der Bewältigung meiner Vergangenheit. Also beschloss ich, Tattoos zu haben, als Erinnerungen, wer ich bin und wer ich sein will."'' Miyavi erklärte, dass es ein sich wiederholender Kreislauf sei, von Momenten, in denen es ihm gut ginge, bis hin zu Momenten, in denen er sich gebrochen fühle. Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi